Un Amor Mas Que Prohibido
by Pixielinson
Summary: Bella, Jane y Alec son hermanos de sangre, cuando estan a punto de morir, Aro Vulturi los salva. Pasa el tiempo y los manda a investigar a los Cullen, ¿qe pasara cuando Bella vea a Edward? ¿Alec a Nessie? y ¿Jane a Alexander?
1. Chapter 1

--Matadlos‼! Deben morir. – gritaba la multitud enfurecida.

Puse a mis dos hermanos pequeños detrás de mí. Si querían hacerles daño, primero tendrían que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Me di la vuelta, los atraje hacia mí y trate de protegerlos con mi pequeño cuerpo. Sabía que no seria de mucha ayuda, pero tenia que hacer todo lo posible por protegerlos, era lo único que tenía en este mundo, lo que más quería y… y NO pensaba perderlos por la insensatez de unos pueblerinos enojados.

Preocupada, triste, mire hacia otros lados tratando de encontrar manera de lograr escapar de ellos.

--Hermana. – lloriqueo con terror Jane. – tengo miedo.

Cuando dijo eso la abrace aun más fuerte, Alec no decía nada, solo miraba la nada con un rostro inexpresivo. Pero yo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tenia miedo.

--Calmados. No les pasara nada. Si alguno les hace si quiera un rasguño, lo mato. – susurre con un matiz amenazador en mi voz.

--Sepárenlos. – grito el líder de la multitud.

Todos vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros. Sentí un duro golpe en el estomago y luego un hueco en donde estaba yo.

--ISABELLA‼! AYUDAME‼! – gritaba Jane. Dos mujeres la llevaban hacia donde estaba una hoguera gigante. Oh NO‼ la iban a arrojar viva‼

--NO, no lo hagan por favor‼ -- suplique, pero me ignoraron completamente.

Me gire para ver a Alec, pero el estaba inconsciente. Me agache para poner su cabeza en mis piernas.

Levante la vista y vi que estaban a punto de arrojar a mi pequeña hermana a las llamas. Ella se movía bruscamente para liberarse, pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

--NO.-- grite con todas mis fuerzas. Me levante.

Trate de correr hacia ella, pero dos hombres me sujetaron. Sentí algo, que me traspasaban con algo, me habían herido.

--Hola Isabella.—saludo una mujer. – o mejor debo decir bruja. – cuando dijo esto me dio una cachetada muy fuerte que me tiro al piso.

Escuche un grito desgarrador y me gire para ver a Jane siendo carcomida viva por las llamas.

--¡¡¡¡NO‼‼. – me solté de los hombres y corrí hacia ella. Ignore el dolor punzante en mi estomago.

Cuando iba a meterme al fuego por ella, apareció un hombre.

Su piel era muy rara y pálida, tenía los ojos de un color borgoña.

Me tendió la mano y la tome, era áspera y muy fría.

Me soltó bruscamente y desapareció.

Vi como masacraba a la multitud enfurecida, dejando inconsciente a la mujer que me había golpeado, el líder de la multitud y a los que arrojaron a jane al fuego.

--Jane‼

Cuando ya iba a volver a agarrarla, el extraño hombre, se metió en las llamas y salió con mi hermana en los brazos, acerco sus labios al delgado cuello de ella. Y la mordió. No hice nada por que me había quedado paralizada.

De repente, mi hermana gritaba de dolor.

--Quieres que también salve a tu hermano? – me pregunto con una voz tan baja como un suspiro.

Sin saber si podría hablar, asentí. Vi a Alec y me percate de que lo habían herido como a mi y el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Lo único que quería era que ellos estuvieran bien.

Baje la vista cuando sentí un dolor punzante en mi estomago.

Mire bien y tenia sangre. Los tipos me habían herido, yo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, que me importaba, si Alec y Jane estaban bien, yo moriría feliz.

Poco a poco fui cayendo, pero antes de eso conseguí arrastrarme a un lugar lejano para morir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Justo cuando me estaba perdiendo, sentí otro corte, pero este fue en el cuello.

Grite de dolor cuando sentí las llamas en mi interior.

**Nota:**

**Bien, como se habrán percatado:**

**Jane, fue quemada viva. Por eso tiene ese don.**

**Alec, fue herido mientras estaba inconsciente, por eso puede hacer que los demás puedan ser lastimados sin sentirlo.**

**Y Bella, ella ya tenía su don.**

**Dejen comentarios para que pueda saber que piensan**

**Grax‼**


	2. vampiros?

**Vampiros?**

El dolor era insoportable, quería que esto acabara ya mismo, quería morirme. Por que me pasaba esto? Que era? En donde estaba? El infierno o que? Sentí que me quemaba por dentro. Pero no por fuera. Esto era lo mas extraño que me había pasado en mis cortos dieciséis años.

Y más importante que eso aun:

Y mis hermanos? Que les pasaba a ellos? Donde estaban? Los quiero conmigo ahora mismo, ya‼!

El fuego se sentía por todos lados dentro de mi, quería llorar del dolor.

Entonces escuche un grito de mi pequeña hermana.

Eso me basto para reaccionar y dejar de pensar en mi.

-JANE‼‼ -- logre exclamar. No podía decir nada mas por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Trate de moverme pero algo pesado me sujeto, me mantuvo pegada al… cama? No se ni me importa.

--No te muevas Isabella, ella esta… bien. – susurro una voz hermosa.

--No-o-o. —dije.

De repente los gritos cesaron y me pude tranquilizar un poco.

Paso el tiempo y el fuego seguía, pero algo extraño había pasado, yo podía escuchar muy bien, pero también sentía… sed. Y la garganta me ardía demasiado.

Empece a contar los segundos para distraerme de ese suplicio.

Tres mil seiscientos segundos después, en mi corazón sentí algo, el fuego lo había envuelto y entonces, no aguante mas y empeze a retorcerme de dolor y gritar a todo pulmón.

--Mátenme‼ MATENME‼! – grite lo mas fuete que pude.

Quería arrancarme el corazón y tirarlo para que pudiera dejar de sentir esto.

Cerre los ojos y entonces, el dolor paro.

Abri los ojos y me maraville de lo que vi. Todo lo veía perfectamente, podía ver las partículas del polvo.

--Isabella. – me voltee para ver el lugar, era enorme. Parecía un castillo.

Me levante de la cama donde estaba y vi a dos niños, por asi decirlo tomados de la mano.

La niña era hermosa, parecía un ángel, su cabello era rubio, el niño era también encantador, pero su cabello era castaño.

Entonces me fije bien en sus miradas, en la forma en que lo hacían y corrí a abrazarlos, eran Alec y jane.

Les di varios besos por todos sus rostros, no quería hacer nada mas que estar con ellos.

--Están bien?—pude decir una vez que los solté, pero no los separe de mi, me senté en la cama y ellos me miraron con curiosidad.

Ellos se miraron a los ojos y al mismo tiempo asintieron.

De repente las puertas gigante se abrieron.

--Isabella, Alec, Jane. – dijo un hombre y camino hacia nosotros con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era el que nos había salvado. – Eleazar.

Un hombre de tez olivácea camino hacia nosotros y nos miro, abrió un poco sus ojos ante la sorpresa cuando vio a mis hermanos, pero cuando me vio a mi abrió tanto los ojos que me dio algo.

Miro al otro y le dio la mano.

El primero me tenido la mano, la tome confundida y el al tocarme se sorprendió, lo mismo hizo con Alec y Jane pero con ellos no hizo los mismo que conmigo, esto era confuso.

--Isabella, Alec, Jane, se que están confundidos, pero déjenme decirles que no tienen por que estarlo, ahora mismo les explicare. Ya no son humanos, son vampiros.

Sonreí con burla. Vampiros?

--Isabella, tienes algo que decir?

--Los vampiros no existen. – me espante al escuchar mi voz.

--Claro, qe si, acaso no sienten una extraña e incomoda quemazón en la garganta?.—cuando dijo eso, me llave una mano a la garganta, era horrible.

--Veo que si. Ahora, les tenemos la cena, Félix, Demetri lleven a los hermanos de Isabella por algo de cenar. Bien tu y yo hablaremos. – me dijo.

--Que sientes respecto a los que hirieron a tus hermanos?

Entonces sentí un enojo que no había sentido nunca en mi vida, quería matarlos.

--Matar. – me limite a decir.

El sonrió.

--Eso es bueno. – me tomo la mano. – ellos están aquí.

Me llevo a un gran cuarto y abrió las enormes puertas.

Ahí, vi a una mujer, cuatro hombres.

--Te dejare sola con ellos.

Salió de la habitación, ahora ya nada me importaba, camine hacia ellos con aire asesino.

En cuestión de segundos, solo había una persona con vida en ese cuarto: yo.


	3. conociendolos

Salí de esa habitación cuando me percate de lo que había hecho, había matado a cuatro hombres y una mujer, jamás me creí capaz de hacer eso.

Camine sin siquiera saber a donde ir, en el camino me encontré con un… vampiro? Era alto, de hecho enorme… y musculoso.

--Oh, supongo que tu debes ser la nueva, Isabella, no?—pregunto cuando me miro.

Yo, sin saber que decir, asentí. Este me intimidaba un poco.

--Buscas a tus hermanos, no?

--Si. Sabe donde están? – le pregunte tímidamente.

--No me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo. Dime Félix, tutéame.

Entonces, cuando dijo eso, me carcomio la curiosidad.

--Pues… cuantos años tienes? – no pude contenerme

--Mas o menos… cuatrocientos y algo.

--Vaya‼ -- exclame sorprendida. – estas viejo. – dije inocentemente.

El se mostro algo ofendido.

--QUE?‼ Pero si yo estoy joven‼

--Ah, si? Entonces que es viejo para ti?—le dije con una sonrisa.

El me sonrio.

--Aro. – se limito a decir.

--Aro es…?

El me tomo la mano empezamos a caminar.

--El que te salvo. El es Aro.

Aaaaah, el hombre raro ese. Me encogí de hombros. Félix camino conmigo ((y sin soltar mi mano)) pasamos por unas escaleras enormes, las bajamos rápidamente y luego vi a Alec y Jane. Me sorprendí al ver a Jane tomada de la mano de dos humanos. Se acerco caminando a mi con una bella sonrisa, los humanos trataron de liberarse del agarre de ella, pero no pudieron.

--Que vengan‼ -- les ordeno con una voz delgada muy bonita. Pero con un toque amenazador.

Los jalo y se paro enfrente mio.

--Isabella… te guarde a estos dos. – me dijo mientras los empujaba y ellos me miraban con terror.

Avanze hacia ellos y todos me sonrieron.

--Tengo que…? – me calle cuando mi garganta estallo en llamsa.

Perdi el control y la capacidad de razonar, únicamente me avalanze sobre esos humanos indefensos.

Cuando termine, me levante e hice un puchero al ver que todavía tenia sed.

--Isabella. – dijo… Aro? Si Aro. – te presentare a toda la guardia.

Me fue diciendo quien era quien y que era lo que hacían.

Yo fui haciendo ((mentalmente)) mis opiniones acerca de ellos.

Felix: era muy amable y caballeroso, se veía que era tranquilo y qque tenia paciencia.

Heidi: era muy hermosa, traia la comida y… al parecer de ahí no pasaba.

Demetri: el era competitivo y la forma en que me miraba no me gustaba nada.

Corin: el era muy, muy, muy serio, casi no hablaba, pero al no saber que hacer le sonrei, y el me devollvio la sonrisa.

Chelsea: era la alegria de ese lugar, era divertida, tierna, extrovertida. Seriamos buenas amigas.

Afton: era el compañero de Chells, era igual de serio que corin, casi no tenia emociones en el rostro por así decirlo.

Renata: ella era igual de agradable que Chelsea, cuando me vio, me sonrió. Parecía que era… tímida, pero se veía que era buena.

Santiago: el era todo un desorden, me hacia reír a cada rato desde que lo había visto, era la versión femenina de Chelsea.

Cuando aro me los presento a todos, me llevo a conocer a la familia.

--Mira, Isabella. El es Marco. —me dijo señalándome a un hombre que parecía increíblemente aburrido.

--Hola Marco. – musite nerviosamente, pero sonreí.

El después de mirarme con ojos como platos llenos de amor, me sonrió con ternura.

Cuando eso paso, todos, menos mis hermanos, se sorprendieron y debo decir que Félix, Aro, y uno de pelo blanco casi se caen de culo al ver ese gesto.

--El… -- me señalo al de cabellos blancos. – es cayo.

Incline la cabeza a modo de saludo. El hizo lo mismo.

Me presento a todos los que estaban ahí. También a las esposas.

Cuando ya paso todo, me dijeron que ellos eran en cierto modo, nuestros amos, maestros, creadores, podíamos llamarlos de cualquiera de esas maneras. También que : Chelsea, Demetri, Heidi, Afton, Renata, tenían... Dones, por así decirlo, me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijo que mis hermanos y yo también.

A partir de esos momentos, comenzaron los entrenamientos de pelea y para practicar con **mis dones**

**Notita**

**Ola****‼****! pzz miren aki **

**Lezz dejoO este capii!**

**Bella ya se alimento O.O**

**AHORA…**

**Marcoo le sonrió****‼****!**

**Lezz dire por qee:**

**Bella ((en la historia)) se parece muxxo a didyme, la esposa de marcoo, la hermana de aro que **

**Apartir de esse momento el le va aa toomarr muxxo cariño a Bellzz.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh****‼‼**** ya qieeero qe aparezzcann los Cullen.**

**Por cierto, en la historia, Nessie es hermaanaa gemeelaa de Alexxandeer, y menor de Edward. Biologicameente, Carlisle loz zalvoo por que see lo pidió sumadre de ellos. Peero eso ya lo sabiann. #_# amoo a Edward cullen **


	4. el inicio del sadismo

Estaba en mi habitacion, la qe me habian asignado ayer, pensando en todo lo que me habian dicho acerca de ell… nosotros, cuando entro Alec.

--Isabella… -- me llamo. – ven, vamos a entrenar. – me dijo con una sonrisa calida.

Me levante rapidamente y le tome la mano, el me miro feliz, de que siguieramos unidos, eso era lo mas importante, caminamos por los gigantescos pasillos de ese bello palacio, por que eso era.

Llegamos en la habitacion qe era la mas grande de todas. Nos abrieron y cuando entramos, vimos a Cayo, Aro y Marco.

--Isabella, qe bueno qe ya llegaron, qeremos hablar acerca de tus dones y de los de tus hermanos. – me dijo marco con una sonrisa, yo se la devolvi.

--Ah si? – pregunte.

--Claro, como deben tener mucha curiosidad, se los dire: de acuerdo con lo qe nos dijo Eleazar, tu Jane, puedes producir dolor a alguien, ademas de tengo entendido cambias tu aspecto y el de las personas. – dijo Aro.

--Wow. – dijo mi hermana un tanto asustada. – como lo hago?

--Luego te diremos. Tu Alec, puedes hacer qe los demas pierdan los sentidos, en cierto modo, tambien tienes el poder de la ilusion, pueder hacer qe nosotros creamos qe te lata el corazon, por ejemplo. – le sonrio.

--Y yo? – pregunte.

El me miro con culpa.

--Tienes dos, pero… solo sabemos el primero. Tienes un escudo mental. Eso bloquea a eleazar, por eso no pudo saber cual es el otro.

Debo admitir que me senti un poco triste al no saber el otro.

--Bien. – dijo aro con voz alegre. – hora de entrenar niños.

--Si. – dijimos al unisono.

--Felix, Demetri, Corin. – llamo a los frandulones. – Felix-Jane, Alec-Corin, Isabella-Demetri. Esos seran sus compañeros de lucha. Les vamos a enseñar a luchar.

Camine hacia donde estaba demetri que me miraba y me dirigia una sonrisa que para ser sincera no me gusto nadita.

--Lista? – me pregunto.

--Mmmm… si. Como le hago?

--Sigue tus intstintos.

Instintos? Que se supone qe debo seguir, hacer, decir?

Senti un golpe en mi estomago y choque con una pared, de repente, todo se volvio rojo, un rugido animal se escucho por toda la habitacion pero luego me di cuenta de que habia sido yo. Mis niños ((N/A: asi es como ella les dice a sus hermanos)) se sorprendieron al verme de esa manera, pero yo no. Avanze a donde estaba el vampiro y con un movimiento brusco le di con el puño en el estomago y luego lo patee en… _allito. _El ni siquiera se inmuto, de hecho me sonrio.

--Debo admitir, qe eso duele. – susurro con una voz macabra.

Salto agilmente y cayo encima mio, nos miramos a los ojos unos instantes, pero luego escuchamos y vimos caer a Jane. Felix la habia lastimado, justo cuando me pare para defenderla, ella le lanzo una mirada asesina a felix, e instantaneamente el vampiro empezo a retorcerse de dolor en el piso y a gritar.

--Pe…pe…pero que pasa? – tartamudee.

--Esta usando su don. – musito Cayo.

Felix se movia en el piso como si estuviera en el fuego y gritaba aterradoramente.

--Jane! Detente! – le ordene a mi hermana.

Justo cuando dije eso, ella lo hizo, se volteo para verme, pero en sus ojos vi odio puro, y eso en cierto modo me dolio.

--Isabella, calmada, dejala divertirse. – me dijo Aro radiante.

--Si. – dijo ella volviendose para seguir torurando a Felix.

Alec y yo la miramos confundidos mientras escuchabamos los gritos escalofriantes..

Ese fue el comienzo.

El comienzo de el sadismo de mi pequeña hermana, de la frialdad de Alec, y de la asesina insensible que soy. Nunca pude descubrir cual fue el otro don qe tenia, y para ser sincera, creo qe nunca lo sabre.

Jane:

Nuestra relacion se fue a la mierda en el instante que me miraste con odio y deseaste seguir haciendo daño, no me volviste a dar una mirada tierna, me hablabas friamente, apenas me mirabas, me hubiera gustado morir en vez de que eso hubiera pasado. Debo decir que no fue lo mejor, tenias mas opciones, ademas de que lastimaste a Alec dejandolo sangrando de dolor, ahora el vive con una herida que sigue abierta, pero ha dejado de sangrar.

Alec:

Se que tambien te lastimo que tu gemela, tu otra mitad cambiara drasticamente y de un momento a otro te olvidara de tal manera, pero a sabiendas de qe pudiste haber confiado en mi, te dejaste llevar y consumir por el dolor, por eso ahora eres indiferente a todo y todos, tienes miedo de qe si vuelves a querer a alguien, termine desilusionandote como lo hizo Jane. Pero nunca te pudiste dar cuenta de que yo estaria siempre para ti y qe jamas haria tal cosa, pero no, no pudiste darte cuenta te dejaste vencer y ahora, por ti, por ella, me deje consumir.

Isabella:

El que tu hermana te haya traicionado, tu hermano se haya dejado vencer, no significaba qe tu, tenias qe hacer lo mismo. Tuviste la opcion de irte, pero no lo hiciste por qe sabias que jamas podrias vivir sin ellos, te volviste todo lo que una vez temiste convertirte, una maldita asesina. Ahora te la vives pensando en que es lo que haras para torturar tu alimento, como mataras a un vampiro la proxima vez. De todos los Vulturi, estas en los peores.

_Pero eso esta por cambiar, una vez que conoscaz a los Cullen. _


	5. la nueva mision

La nueva mision

--Isabella. – me llamo Jane con la misma frialdad de siempre.

Levante la vista y la vi, me miraba hostilmente.

--Que quieres? – pregunte con brusquedad.

Me sonrio con maldad. Claramente supe que trataba de hacer.

--Bien sabes que jamas lo vas a lograr, deja de ser tan idiota y dime que quieres.

Su gesto, el que hizo cuando termine de hablar, fue de malhumor, amargura. Simplemente sonrei con arrogancia, ¡¡¡como me encantaba que ella no pudiera hacer uso de su don en mi‼!

--Va a hablarnos acerca de una mision. – me dijo con voz inexpresiva. Se me quedo mirando y no se movio ni nada.

--Que quieres?! Ya me dijiste, ahora: vete!

Indignada se dio la vuelta y yo me levante de mi cama y Sali de la habitacion, avanze en direccion al salon de conferencias, asi le decia yo, por que siempre que teniamos que hablar de algo,nos llamaba a ese lugar.

Cuando llegue mire a los guardias.

--Abranme. – ordene.

Al instante me hicieron caso, entre y vi a los gemelos tomados de la mano, enfrente de ellos, Aro, Marco y Cayo.

--Pues… que iban a decirnos? – dije mirandolos e ignorando a Jane y Alec, que me observaban fijamente.

--Pues, hay un aquelarre en América en estados unidos en Washington en forks – bromeo Marco con una sonrisa, -- que esta creando neófitos y queremos que lo arreglen, además de que Aro quiere pedirles algo.

--Si, Isabella, iras con tus hermanos. – cuando dijo hermanos hice una mueca. -- a detenerlos, o sea, a deshacerse de ellos, se quedaran con un colega mío, Carlisle. El acepto que se hospeden en su casa. Jane, Alec, retírense. – ellos obedecieron al instante. – Carlisle, acerca de el: Además, si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que los vigilaras, pero ten cuidado, aunque no creo que se enteren. Uno lee mentes, otro controla el estado de ánimo y le ultima ve el futuro.

--Bien sabes que no podrá leerme.

--Lose, pero recuerda, se quedaran en su casa, deben hacerle caso. Se van mañana.

--De veras? – dije.

--Si, partirán mañana. – repitió. -- Arreglen todo. Retírense.

Sali de ahí y empecé a caminar con la intención de salir un rato cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

--Alec? – pregunte extrañada cuando lo vi sonreír tímidamente.

--Quería decirte que… me alegra que por fin tengamos una misión juntos. – una vez dicho esto, desapareció.

Sentí algo extraño en el pecho y empecé a parpadear por la incomodidad en los ojos. Me di la vuelta y Salí corriendo en dirección al reloj de la ciudad, una vez ahí, me recargue en la pared, luego, me fui dejando caer hasta que acabe sentada.

¿Por que todo tenia que acabar de esta manera?

Nunca hubiera querido que nos distanciáramos, pero que era lo que se podía hacer, además, me sorprendía que no me importara mucho.

Me quede un rato muy largo mirando la nada.

Cuando me percate de que ya era tarde, me levante de donde estaba con la intención de empezar a guardar la ropa que iba a llevar.

Cuando estuve en mi habitación empecé a elegir lo mas adecuado para poder luchar, tome varios pantalones de mezclilla, varias camisas y blusas, y pues… me puse unos converse mientras me sentaba en el sofá de mi cuarto, me quede ahí sin pensar en nada ni nadie, luego me perdí…

--Isabella! Isabella! Isabella‼ -- me decía Alec moviendo una mano enfrente de mis ojos.

--Que? – pregunte con naturalidad.

--Ya nos vamos. – me dijo con frialdad, la de siempre.

Me levante del sofá donde me encontraba y tomaba mis maletas.

--No pensaras llevar todo eso. – me dijo Jane con tono brusco mirando mis tres maletas.

--Claro que si. – conteste de la misma manera.

--Pero si vamos a una misión, no de vacaciones.

--Si, pero tengo que llevar todo lo necesario.

--Necesario?

--Si, ropa, shampoo, maquillaje, etc.

--Pero para que necesitas eso tu? Eres una vampira.

--Lo se, pero no me va a hacer daño verdad?

--Pues… no, creo que no.

--Que bueno. Vámonos. – dije tomando mis maletas y caminando directo a la salida. Llegamos a la recepción.

--Hola Isabella, Jane, Alec.

--Gianna. – dijimos al unisonó.

Entramos en el elevador y cuando hubimos salido, nos colocamos las capas y empezamos caminar por las calles que estaban solitarias, el dia era nublado, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y junto con Aro abordamos el avión.

--Aquí es. – nos dijo Aro cuando nos detuvimos delante de una casa muy hermosa. La suerte que Jane ya hubiera cambiado su forma y la de Alec, por que los hijos del tal Carlisle eras más grandes que ellos. Extendí mi escudo para que el lector de mentes no supiera que pensábamos.

--Bonito lugar. – dijo Jane, ahora lucia como una chica de diecisiete años y tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado, su voz, no era delgada, tenia un toque grave y, se puede decir, seductor.

--Si, lo es. – dijo Alec que parecía un chico de dieciocho años y se veía musculoso y alto. Su voz se había vuelto grave, pero hermosa.

Wow. De trece a dieciocho. Genial‼

--Que les parece si les hacemos una broma? – pregunto el divertido y muy bajo, para que solo los escucháramos nosotros.

--Claro. – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

--Que quieren: que les lata el corazón o poder ruborizarse?

--El primero.

--OK

Caminamos hacia la entrada, per no pudimos tocar, por que de repente nos abrió un hombre realmente hermoso, parecía el hermano menor de Zeus, cuando vi su rostro, sentí la extraña necesidad de parpadear, era como ver el sol.

--Hola Aro. – dijo mirándonos con ojos como platos, de seguro la broma ya había hecho efecto.

--Oh Carlisle, mi viejo amigo. – cuando dijo eso le dio un pequeño abrazo a Carlisle.

--Pasen. Tiempo sin verte. Mira, te presento a mi familia. Esme, mi esposa. – dijo señalando a una mujer pequeña con el cabello color caramelo. – mis hijos: Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward. – señalo a una pequeña que parecía un duende de facciones finas, un musculoso qe era enorme (me recordó a Demetri.), una muy bella, era muy hermosa, uno con apariencia ávida y a uno que se veía mas joven que los demás, era muy hermoso, tenia el cabello cobrizo. Si tuviera corazón estaría latiendo alocadamente. — oigan, donde están Nessie y Alexander?

--Fueron al parque. Ya sabes como son esos dos. —contesto el de cabellos cobrizos mirándonos con frustración.

--Bueno, luego conocerán a mis otros dos hijos.

--Mira, ellos son Alec, Bella y Jane.

Cuando Aro dijo eso, y ellos nos miraron fijamente, me percate de que sus ojos eran dorados.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, me acerque a hulk **((N/A: ese será el apodo de Emmett.)) **y lo mire a los ojos, luego retrocedí.

--Por que tienen esos ojos tan extraños? – pregunte sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Todos me miraron, luego se encogieron de hombros.

--Es que nosotros nos alimentamos de animales. – se limito a decir el mas joven de todos.

Jane Alec y yo hicimos caras de asco.

Todos soltaron pequeñas risitas a nuestras expresiones, menos la Barbie y el que me respondió, creo yo se llama Edward.

--Calmados, no sabe tan mal. – me dijo la duende, o sea Alice?

--Como digan. – respondió Jane con apatía. Miraba toda la casa con exagerada curiosidad.

--Pero… Aro, tengo que decirte que mientras esten aquí, tendrán que alimentarse como nosotros. Si no es mucho pedir. – musito Carlisle.

--Oh! Mi amigo, no será problema, verdad? – nos dijo Aro con una sonrisa.

--A mi no me importa sinceramente. – dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

Pero los gemelos:

--Que asco‼ -- dijeron al mismo tiempo. – no pienso alimentarme de eso. – dijo mi "hermana" esta vez.

--Jane, Alec, por favor, les pido que le hagan caso a Carlisle, para que puedan quedarse aquí. – les dije.

Ellos se miraron como queriendo decir "guacala" pero luego, asintieron.

--Bueno, mis queridos. Me tengo que retirar. – musito mi "amo".

--Tenemos dos habitaciones, dos tendrán que compartir. – dijo Esme una vez aro salió de aquí.

--Bien Isabella tu…

--Sola. – dije rápidamente. – no me gusta compartir. – explique.

--Pero…

--No, yo quiero un cuarto para mi sola, además a ellos no les molestara estar juntos, son gemelos, compartieron el útero, que era mas pequeño que la habitación, compartieron todo no les hará daño compartir una habitación, o si? – le pregunte a mis "hermanos".

--No. – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

--Bien. – exclame sonriendo por primera vez. – donde es?

--Yo yo yo yo yo yo, YO LES DIGO‼! – dijo Alice saltando de un lado a otro.

Apareció enfrente de nosotros y tomo mi mano, cuando lo hizo, me solté.

--Solo quiero que me digas donde es! – dije con un poco de brusquedad.

--Síganme. – dijo un poco mas calmada.

Empezó a subir las escaleras y nosotros la seguimos, señalo una, y hablo.

--De ustedes. – dijo refiriéndose a mis hermanos.

Ellos entraron sin siquiera agradecer, ella me sonrío forzosamente, no me moleste en sonreírle, no me gustaba ser hipócrita.

--La tuya es la de allá. – me señalo una que estaba hasta el final del pasillo.

--Vale. – dije avanzando hacia aquel lugar.

Mañana iba a empezar el trabajo.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegaron, solo pude percatarme de unos latidos. ¡¿Les latía el corazón?! Para ver si se trataba de una broma trate de leer sus pensamientos, pero no logre nada, no podía.

Eran tres.

Una era rubia, alta y muy bella, tenía piernas largas y bien torneadas.

Otro era de un rubio casi dándole al castaño y era musculoso, se parecía un poco a Emmett.

Y la ultima, tenia el cabello castaño y caía en cascada por su espalda, era mas pequeña que los otros pero tenia una mirada intimidante, era muy hermosa, demasiado.

Todos ellos me llamaron tanto la atención, quería saber que pasaba por sus mentes, pero por la razón mas extraña del mundo no podía. Como me molestaba.

_"Edward, te noto frustrado" pensó Jasper. "te mandare olas de tranquilidad"_

Cuando dijo eso, al instante empecé a sentirme mejor.

Cuando iban a llegar mis hermanos? Necesito a Alexander. Tengo que saber la verdadera razón por la que los habían mandado aquí.

Lo iba a averiguar.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

** Olaaa‼‼**

**Komo están?!**

** Miren, les dire una cosita:**

**Alexander tienes un don‼ wiiii el pueede comunicarse a largas distancias, puede leer la mente, pero su don es mazz potente que el de Eddie:(**

**Nessie… pues ya saben no?, solo que puede hacerlo a distancia.**

**Bye.**

**Vampire&lycan Kisses‼!**


	6. hola, soy

**Bella POV**

Estaba acostada en la cama que habían puesto en la habitacion queme habian asignado cuando escuche un sonido extraño, me había sacado de mis ensoñaciones.

Eran… (Me levante para concentrarme y verificar si era lo que yo creía)… gemidos‼!

Dios santo‼

Pero también se escuchaba música, y alguien mas que cantaba, al parecer ninguno en esta casa quería oír tales sonidos, en un intento de des aburrirme y de buscar algo de distracción, me levante de donde estaba sentada y me puse una chamarra encima, era tan larga que parecía vestido, e ideal, por que justo ahora estaba en ropa interior.

Si importarme si me veían o no, decidí bajar las escaleras, pero, me quede petrificada cuando escuche una canción, pero esta era de piano, era muy bella.

Esto, me hizo acordarme del tal Edward. Y la forma en que nos había mirado a mi y a los gemelos cuando llegamos, por la manera como lo había hecho, yo intuía que el era el lector de mentes, nadamas faltaba saber cual era el empático y la psíquica.

Seguí bajando las escaleras y me tope con el mismísimo Edward sentado enfrente del piano tocando tranquilamente, como si no se percatara de mi presencia.

El era realmente hermoso y por mas que quería no podía apartar la vista de el, su cabello era tan hermoso y sus ojos, su sonrisa, su… PARA ISABELLA‼ como era posible que yo, Isabella Vulturi estuviera pensando así de el, un simple vampiro que se alimenta de asquerosos animales? Ugh‼

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba atrás de el, a solo unos cuantos pasos de su posición, cuando de repente, el volteo.

Nos miramos fijamente durante unos minutos, era como ver quien resistía mas tiempo, quien sostenía mas tiempo la mirada del otro.

--Isabella, no? – me dijo de repente.

--Edward, no? – respondi del mismo modo.

Se rio suavemente, acaso el quería que me diera un infarto? Bueno, eso es imposible, pero si pudiera pasar eso me pasaría.

--Si. Y por que bajaste, te aburriste? – me pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

--Te soy sincera o miento descaradamente? Cual de las dos? – ofrecí.

--Las dos.

Suspire.

--La mentira seria que baje a tomar un vaso de agua. —cuando dije esto rio. -- La verdad, que no soportaba ese molesto _sonidito_ que había al lado de mi habitación.

Hizo una mueca de asco y vergüenza.

--Lo escuchaste, también?

--Si, por desgracia.

--Ay! Como me molesta eso! – se quejo. – me gustaría que Nessie no la escuchara y mucho menos Alexander.

--Nessie, Alexander?

--Son mis hermanos. Oh! Te… -- se movió a un lado del banco dejando un espacio, sin siquiera pensarlo, me senté a su lado. – asi esta mejor. – dijo sonriéndome.

Si fuera humana mi corazon estaria latiendo tan rapido que creo que nadamas se escucharia un zumbido.

--Pues… decías. – le dije, ¿¿o estoy loca o no me estoy comportando tan fria como se supone que lo hace un Vulturi??

--si, son mis hermanos y sinceramente no me gusta que tengan que estar escuchando a… mis otros hermanos, Emmett y Rosalie. – me dijo.

--Ahhh! Te refieres a la Barbie y a hulk? – le dije con una sonrisa malvada. No tenia intención de que la sonrisa fuera malvada, pero… yo estaba acostumbrada a sonreír así y no conocía otro modo.

--Como?! – pregunto con una risita y una sonrisa torcida.

--OH OH. – que tonta había sido, le había dicho los apodos de sus hermanos.

--Vamos, dime! Te lo prometo que no les dire nada. – juro.

Por que lo hice?

Por que?

--Es que le puse un apodo a algunos de tu familia. – musite con una sonrisa.

No tenia de que avergonzarme. En que me iba a afectar?

En nada, estaba segura.

--Ah, si? Y como nos pusiste?—me percate de que se incluía.

--Barbie, Hulk, Duendecilla, Estreñido, aunque eso es imposible, pero lo parece.

Cuando termine de decir eso, el empezó a reír suavemente, por que me sentía bien al verlo reír?

--Jajajaja. Y… como me pusiste a mi? – pregunto.

--No te dire. – dije mientras me levantaba de el banco y me dirigía a las escaleras.

--A donde vas? – escuche qe decía.

--Me voy a dormir, ya es tarde. Mañana tengo mucho trabajo. – bromee.

Subí corriendo lo mas rápido posible y antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación escuche una risita en el piso de abajo.

**Alec POV**

--Jane… estoy aburrido. No soporto los sonidos de los de al lado. – musite.

Ella levanto la vista de si misma, se estaba pintando las uñas.

--Si, son unos asquerosos. Pero, me importa poco si te aburres o no. – espeto.

Ya llevábamos décadas así, desde el momento en que ella torturo a Félix nos alejamos, no somos tan unidos como siempre lo fuimos y en un inicio eso me afecto mucho, pero ahora ya no le tomo tanta importancia, he aprendido a comportarme fríamente.

--Me voy. – dije levantándome de la cama en la que estaba acostado.

--Vete. – me dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

Sali de su habitación y empece a caminar por la casa.

Debo admitir qe me sentía muy raro, no estaba acostumbrado a esta forma, casi nunca la tomaba, solo cuando realmente era necesario.

Baje las escaleras y ahí vi a Isabella sentada con el de cabello cobrizo, me encogí de hombros, sin qe se dieran cuenta entre a la cocina y Sali por la puerta.

Empecé a caminar por el bosque, estaba empezando a tener sed, iba a ir al pueblo cuando me llego una idea, ¿a qe sabe la sangre animal? ¿Sabe mal? ¿Sabe bien?

Me arme de valor para probarla. Comencé a buscar algún aroma qe me agradara, pero por mas que me matara por encontrarlo o qe alguno me gustara, nada.

Justo cuando el cielo escucho mis plegarias, vi un puma, una chica, se lanzo contra el al mismo tiempo que yo.

--Oh. – dije cuando la vi.

Tenía el cabello cobrizo y caía en ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus labios eran carnosos, tenía ojos grandes y pestañas largas, era muy hermosa, miles de veces más que la rubia, solo que se parecía mucho al tal Edward. Pero ella se veía mas joven, en su rostro se notaban mas o menos unos catorce, pero era alta, así que podía pasar por dieciséis.

--Lo siento. – oh! Tenia una voz muy hermosa. – soy Renesmee. – se presento estirando una mano.

La tome.

--Yo soy Alec.

--Hola Alec. Siento qe se haya escapado tu cena. – me dijo.

--No importa. – le conteste.

--En serio?

--En serio.

--Bueno, vamos a cazar?

--Claro. – le dije.

Tenia que admitirlo, esta chica vampira, me estaba empezando llamar la atención.

Jane POV

Termine de pintarme las unas y como no tenia nada que hacer y estaba asi o mas aburrida, Salí de mi cuarto dispuesta a decirle a Isabella si quería practicar un poco conmigo, hasta que choque con alguien.

--Lo siento. – se disculpo.

--Fíjate por donde vas‼ -- espete.

Levante la vista y vi a un chico de cabello negro, era un Edward en miniatura, solo que este era, debía admitirlo, mucho mas guapo, lo qe los diferenciaba era: el tenia el cabello negro y mas largo, sus facciones se veían mas redondeadas, mas inofensivas, y qe su sonrisa era mucho mas bella.

--De verdad mi sonrisa es mejor qe la de mi hermano? – pregunto.

Maldita sea‼ el era el lector de mentes‼

--Si, pero para sacarte de dudas, los dos podemos leer la mente.

Oh mierda‼

--Pero bueno, yo soy Alexander. – dijo.

Me tendió la mano y la tome. Cuando lo hice sentí una corriente eléctrica por toda mi piel, era eso posible.

--Jane. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que hablar con mi hermana.

--Para? – pregunto. _"vaya, eres un algo entrometido" _pensé.

--Solo un poco. – confeso.

--De todos modos te enteraras. – dije con frialdad. – qiero practicar un poco.

--Aaaahh! Por lo de el aquelarre o algo asi no?

--Si. Me voy. – empeze a caminar, pero el me tomo la mano.

--Lo seinto pero tu hermana esta ocupada ligandose al mio.

--Disculpa?

--Jajaj. Es broma, están platicando, pero si qieres yo puedo practicar contigo.

Me tomo unos minutos considerarlo, no la haría mal ver que no debe meterse en todas las mentes.

--Claro. – acepte.

Le tome la mano ignorando la electricidad en mi piel y saltamos por una ventana.

**Ola‼**

**Siento mucho haberme tardado tantooooo….**

**Pero aqi les dejo este capii.**

**Reviews‼**

**Por favor‼**

s


	7. la historia y peleas

**ola!! pz miren aqui les dejo un capi nuevo!! jeje,**

**espero les guste!! :) ::) **

* * *

**Alec POV**

Renesmee y yo nos pasamos toda la noche platicando de nosotros, para ser sincero yo no tenia nada interesante que contar, mi vida, era un asco, o asi era como yo la veía. Para Jane o Isabella seguro qe no.

--Y bueno, como fue que llegaste a ser lo que ahora eres? – pregunte sin poder evitarlo.

Ella suspiro y miro la nada.

Nos sentamos en una roca (deforme, por cierto) ella subió sus piernas y las abrazo.

--Por Carlisle.

--Si, ya se… pero… por que lo hizo? – por alguna extraña razón quería saber todo de ella.

--Es una historia muy larga. – susurro.

--Tengo tiempo. – dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

Volvió a suspirar, me miro y luego me sonrió, eso me desarmo, en otras palabras, me atonto.

--Naci en mil novecientos cuatro, junto con mi hermano gemelo Alexander. Mis padres eran Elizabeth y Edward Masen, cuando tenía catorce años toda mi familia, yo incluida, contrajo gripe española. Estábamos muy mal. Lo poco qe recuerdo es qe me sentía terrible y que seria morir, mi padre fue, de todos el primero en fallecer.

"Edward estaba muy grave, mi madre, Elizabeth, perdió su energía todo por cuidarlo, ella no quería que el muriera, ni el ni ninguno de nosotros. Recuerdo qe ella murió después de haberle hecho a Carlisle una petición, yo la escuche. Le dijo que salvara a sus hijos, que hiciera todo lo posible, incluso lo que aquellos no podían, qe hiciera todo lo que pudiera por sus niños. Unas horas después, me percate de que Edward había desaparecido. El no estaba por ningún lado, llore, llore por que creía que Alex y yo nos habíamos quedado solos. Esa noche el y yo hicimos una promesa. Nos tomamos de las manos:

"--Te prometo qe ni la muerte nos separara. – juro el.

"--No, nada. – dije entre sollozos.

"--No llores. – me consoló. – recuerda qe nada, repito, NADA nos separara, tu eres mi otra mitad y donde qiera que estemos, estaremos juntos.

"--Si. – fue lo único que pude decir.

"--No olvides que yo te seguiré a donde sea.

"--A donde sea? – pregunte.

"--Si, si es al cielo, al cielo iremos juntos.

"--Y si no es al cielo? – logre decir.

"--Te seguiré hasta el infierno. – juro con voz solemne.

"Después de la promesa me dormí en los brazos de mi gemelo. Pensé que todo estaba bien, yo sabia que el jamás rompería la promesa que me hizo, el nunca mentía. Me desperté cuando sentí un vacio. Me removí en la cama, sola. Alexander había desaparecido al igual que mi hermano mayor.

"Cuando no lo vi ni en la cama de al lado, me embargo una preocupación y un miedo terrible, estaba sola, toda mi familia había muerto, nadamas quedaba yo, llore aun peor de lo que había llorado anteriormente, esta vez era muy diferente a la anterior, por que esta vez había perdido una parte mía, así como había dicho el: mi otra mitad, había perdido mi otra mitad. Ya no quería vivir, maldecía a mi suerte por llevárselos a todos y a mi dejarme abandonada.

"--Alexander‼ -- solloce. – Alexander‼ lo prometiste‼ me dijiste que nunca me dejarías‼ -- grite desgarradoramente.

"Pasaron los días y yo me negaba a comer, mi plan era, que si no podía morir por la enfermedad que me estaba consumiendo, moriría de hambre.

"Cuando ya me estaba costando trabajo respirar, cuando ya sentía que el vacio me aplastaba, unos brazos fríos y duros me rodearon, pero claro, con la fiebre todo estaba frio para mi.

"Podía jurar que estaba volando, por que sentía el viento darme con todo en la cara. De pronto, se detuvo, me pusieron en una cama, debo admitir que pensé que me dejaban en la morgue o algo así, pensé que ya no les importaba si yo moría o sobrevivía.

"--Esta bien? – dijo una voz hermosa.

"--Si Edward. Tu hermana esta bien, avísale a Alexander. – musito.

"Cuando escuche eso, me alegre tanto de que ellos estuvieran bien, ya nada me importaba, estaba segura de que moriría feliz, ellos estaban bien, y para mi era lo único que interesaba.

"Luego sentí una cuchillada, por así decirlo, en el cuello, aúlle de dolor, también lo sentí en el pliegue interior de las muñecas y el codo. Todo ardía.

"A los tres días desperté.

"Cuando me levante vi a tres personas, un chico era alto y el otro también, pero no tanto, los reconocí al instante como mis hermanos.

"--Te dije que nunca te dejaría. – susurro en mi oído.

Ella se giro y me sonrió.

"--Desde ese momento estamos juntos, claro, Edward se rebelo contra nuestro padre y vivió sus buenos diez años mientras se alimentaba de sangre humana lejos de nosotros, pero regreso como tu veras, poco a poco se fueron incorporando los demás a la familia: Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper y Alice, al final.

"Y esa es mi historia.

--Wow. – fue lo único que pude decir.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa mas, se escucho un grito aterrador.

--Oh Jane, que hiciste?! – dije para mi mismo mientras Renesmee y yo salíamos corriendo en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido.

**Jane POV**

--Vamos! – dijo Alexander. – o no sabes pelear? – me reto mientras se ponía en cuclillas.

Sonreí con maldad.

"_esto puede doler un poco"_ pensé con sadismo.(*)

El puso una cara de ¡¿WHAT?!

Entonces sonreí tiernamente, justo en ese momento el comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el piso, pero, la cago toda gritando.

En ese momento apareció Edward (ugh)(**N/A: eso lo piensa jane por que a el yo lo amo)**

--Que haces?! – me reclamo.

--Nada. – conteste con la mirada aun fija en Alex.

--deja de hacer lo que haces‼ -- grito.

Como no le hice caso, avanzo hacia donde estaba yo y me tomo por los hombros mientras me sacudía bruscamente.

**Bella POV**

Edward empezó a sacudir bruscamente a mi hermana, y para ser sincera eso me molesto, la única que podía tratarla mal era yo.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de darse cuanta, le di una patada en el estomago y el salió despedido, se estampo contra un árbol que cuando hizo contacto con el, se cayo.

--No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana. – dije con voz amenazadora.

Me voltee para ver a mi hermana y rápidamente la cruce la cara de una bofetada.

--Por que lo haces? Ellos nos dejan quedarnos en su hogar y así es como les agradeces?! Torturando a un miembro de su familia? – le grite.

Volví a mirar a Edward y el, me miraba como si hubiera cometido una gran estupidez o como si jamás hubiera pensado que seria capaz de mandarlo a volar. Literalmente.

--Jane, entra en la casa. – ordene. – ya!

Ella entro sin rechistar.

Mire a Alexander.

--Lo siento. – dije fríamente.

--no importa. – musito mientras se levantaba.

--Alexander, entra en la casa. Todos. – cuando dijo eso, me percate de que toda su familia estaba afuera. Ellos le hicieron caso al instante.

Edward se acerco a mi, pero ya no había rastro de la bella sonrisa que me había dedicado. De hecho se veía frio y… amargado.

--No volveré a tocar a tu hermana, pero tu no me vuelvas a dirigir palabra.

--Como tu desees, total, que no necesito de ti para vivir.

--Tu lo has dicho. Pase años sin tener un amigo mas que los de mi familia y no los anhelaba, menos ahora.

--Yo, tengo más años que tu, vivo rodeada de vampiros y no soy amiga de ninguno, no tuve amigos cuando era humana, no los tuve en Volterra, no veo por que aquí debe ser diferente. – espete.

--Bueno. Así será, haremos como que no nos conocemos.

--Así será. – repetí.

El me dirigió una ultima mirada asesina, pero vi algo en sus ojos, algo que no supe descifrar.

Una vez que el estuvo dentro de su casa, me arrepentí de haber reaccionado de esa manera, y…

… por que había defendido a Jane de esa manera? Si ella y yo no nos llevábamos bien. Tal vez era que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, yo la quería.

**Edward POV**

No sabia por que, pero eso que ella había hecho, me había dolido. Antes de irme trate de ocultar mi dolor, pero creo que ella se dio cuenta, yo era un completo idiota por creer que ella podría tal vez ser mi amiga o algo por el estilo. En cierto modo me sentí dolido.

**Alec POV**

Renesmee y yo llegamos al lugar donde habíamos escuchado el grito pero encontramos a mi hermana y al suyo en una situación muy… difícil de explicar.

Edward camino hacia ella y se paro enfrente, la miro a los ojos y hablo.

--No volveré a tocar a tu hermana, pero tu no me vuelvas a dirigir palabra. – dijo el mientras veía a mi hermana así como ella nos miraba en Volterra, que por cierto, esa mirada de ella me daba cosita.

--Como tu desees, total, que no necesito de ti para vivir. – uuh‼ golpe bajo, pero así era ella.

--Tu lo has dicho. Pase años sin tener un amigo mas que los de mi familia y no los anhelaba, menos ahora. – eso no le gustaría nada a Isabella.

--Yo, tengo más años que tu, vivo rodeada de vampiros y no soy amiga de ninguno, no tuve amigos cuando era humana, no los tuve en Volterra, no veo por que aquí debe ser diferente. – espeto. Eso era cierto, en cierto modo, solo se llevaba con Chelsea.

--Bueno. Así será, haremos como que no nos conocemos.

--Así será. – repitió.

Entonces el entro a su casa y claramente vi el rostro de Isabella, se veía triste, no triste era poco para describir esa expresión, también se veía culpable, como si quisiera no haber dicho eso.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo al bosque en dirección contraria a nosotros.

Renesmee y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

"_cuanto a que mi hermano quiere con la tuya" _

Cuando escuche eso en mi mente me sobresalte y solté su mano instintivamente.

--Lo siento. – se disculpo. – no te había dicho de mi don, verdad?

--No.

--Ah, mira, yo puedo hacer que los demás me lean la mente cuando entro en contacto con ellos. Solo cuando los toco, pero cuando Edward, Alexander y yo estamos juntos, nuestros dones se incrementan, cuando estamos juntos, Alexander puede comunicarse a cualquier distancia, puede hablar y leer en la mente, Edward puede leer toda tu vida, así como Aro, pero sin contacto y yo puedo hacer ilusiones, me entiendes?

--Si.

Me tendió la mano.

_Yo creo que Edward e Isabella van a terminar juntos._

Iba a tomar tiempo que me acostumbrara a esto.

* * *

**diganme que les parecio?**

**1)feo?**

**2)bueno?**

**3)genial?**

**4)excelente?**

**5)vete por un tubo y deja de escribir que no sirves para eso?**

**acepto sus opiniones.**

**reviews?**


	8. reconciliacion

**Ola nenas‼**

**Como están??**

**Aquí les dejo un capi nuevo**

_**En Volterra, Italia**_

Los dos vampiros caminan con paso lento por los pasillos del elegante castillo, cuando llegan frente al salón más grande que hay, entran.

--Que sucede? – pregunta Demetri una vez adentro.

--Quiero que vayan a Forks. – ordena Cayo.

Demetri sonrió maléficamente.

--La razón? – dice Corín inexpresivo.

--Isabella… esa es la razón por la que quiero que vayan.

--Cuando partimos? – Demetri estaba eufórico, por que la vería, vería al "amor" de su existencia.

--Hoy mismo. Quiero que la espíen, sin que ella, ni sus hermanos se den cuenta de algo. Si ven que se relaciona con alguno, no duden en matarlo.

--Claro. – siseo Demetri, tratando de contener su furia. El no podría soportar ver como su Isabella estaba con otro, no podría y no tenia intención de hacerlo, Isabella seria suya ella quiera o no.

Una vez dicho esto, ambos salen de ese lugar, dispuestos a preparase para partir.

--Por que será que Cayo quiere que los espiemos? – le pregunta Corín a Demetri cuando están en el avión.

--La verdad, no lo se, y no me importa, por que ahora lograre que Isabella sea mía. —le contesto mientras formaba un plan para poder estar con ella, sino tendría que recurrir al don de Corin.

Lo que aquel vampiro idiota no sabia era que Cayo los había mandado, por que estaba obsesionado con Isabella. Y Cayo, sabia perfectamente que Isabella empezaría a sentir algo por un Cullen.

**Bella POV**

Ya habían pasado exactamente dos días de lo ocurrido, Edward no me hablaba, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme y no se por que, pero por alguna extraña razón me dolía. Quería volver a hablar con el, lo raro del asunto era que en una ocasión, aproximadamente hace cinco minutos estuve a punto de rogarle por que volviera a hablarme.

_Flash back_

_No lo soportaba, no lo resistía, quería… quería volver a escuchar su hermosa voz. Camine decidida a que me hablara, decidida a rogar sino me hacia caso._

_Estaba cerca de el, entonces…_

_--Ed… -- entonces me acobarde ante su mirada. – ed…stupida que soy! Olvide mi celular. – "me dije a mi misma." _

_El me miro extrañado pero no dijo nada. Solo me di la media vuelta y subí corriendo las escaleras._

_Fin flash back._

Ahora estaba en mi habitación, ya me parecía al emo.

Salte por la gigantesca ventana y empece a caminar, a diferencia de los demás vampiros, a veces la velocidad me molestaba, por eso avance con paso lento admirando el bosque mientras me internaba en el.

--AYUDA‼ -- escuche que gritaban, no se que fue lo que paso, pero Salí corriendo en dirección donde provenía el grito.

Cuando llegue, me encontré con tres estúpidos neófitos, todos hombres. Cada uno tenia un cuerpo en sus manos, se estaban alimentando los muy desgraciados, gire la cabeza para encontrarme con una mujer, estaba temblando como hoja y su pequeño y delgado cuerpo se pegaba a un árbol como si quisiera fundirse con este. Avance hacia ella, pero cuando me llego su olor, mi garganta estallo en llamas, la mire y cuando hice esto, ella se espanto aun mas. No se por que, pero ese gesto hizo que me sintiera terriblemente mal, así que me trague la ponzoña que se había acumulado en mi boca y camine hacia ella a paso veloz.

--Corre! – le dije.

--Pero… tu… no – se había preocupado por mi??

--Vete. – pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, sentí que me aplastaban.

Rápidamente me levante y me puse enfrente de la chica y la cubrí con mi pequeño cuerpo.

--Te dije que corrieras, que te fueras. – le dije.

Entonces, en un movimiento rápido uno de los neófitos se acerco a mi y me mordió. Sentí como la ponzoña comenzaba a arder, rugí de dolor y de una patada, lo mande a volar.

El que me había mordido era rubio, me acerque al el, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo mas, los otros dos me atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Y ahí estaba yo, luchando con tres vampiros neófitos, y para mi mala suerte, yo iba perdiendo.

Agarre la cabeza de uno moreno y le arranque sin siquiera pensarlo, la tire lo mas lejos que pude, desmembré el cadáver y me gire para pelear con los otros que me seguían lanzando gruñidos y mordidas.

--Corre‼ -- le grite a la chica. Esta vez ella me hizo caso.

No pude hacer nada mas, por que el mas alto de los dos que quedaban, me agarro por atrás dejándome completamente inmovilizada.

El moreno se acerco a mi y me agarro la cabeza, a sabiendas de lo que iba a hacer, grite, pero luego, solté una patada y la di con todas mis fuerzas ahí. El cayo al piso y como ya me habían mordido demasiadas veces sentía arder casi todo mi cuerpo, ya no me quería mover, casi podía jurar que me estaba inmovilizando.

Uno de ellos, me golpeo en el estomago y justo cuando me (por fin) iba a arrancar la maldita cabeza, llego el.

--Ayúdame‼ -- le ordene.

El obedeció al instante y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos despedazo al que me había golpeado. Rápidamente me incorpore y entre los dos nos deshicimos del que sobraba.

--Eso estuvo cerca. – dije mientras veía como se quemaban los pedazos.

--Si. Muy cerca.

Nos quedamos callados viéndonos a los ojos y entonces, supe que todo se había solucionado.

Me avente a sus brazos y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude demostrándole todo el amor que le tenía.

--No vuelvas a hacer esto, no quiero perderte. Te quiero. – dijo con voz ahogada mientras me apretaba contra su pecho.

--Yo tampoco quiero perderte, me alegra que lo hayamos solucionado. Yo también te quiero Alec.

**No habían creído que era Edward, verdd?**

**Aun es muy rápido para que sientan eso‼**

**Se que el capi es corto, pero para la próxima será mas largo, por ahora:**

**Reviews??**


	9. lo siento, espero me recuerdes

**Ola! me tarde? Sorry!**

**Aquí el capi.**

**por cierto... Bella no esta enamorada de alec, pero es su hermano, y recuerden que antes de la transformacion el era su mundo, claro, junto con Jane.**

* * *

Alec nos separo con brusquedad y entonces apareció Edward, seguido de Alexander.

--Que ha pasado? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo. El primero miro a Alec con el seño fruncido.

--Neófitos, tres de ellos. – les conteste tratando de no cruzar mirada con Edward.

Tome la mano de Alec, y expandí mi escudo, no quería que Edward leyera le mente de mi hermano.

--Vámonos. – dije.

--No, me dirán que paso. – antes que pudiéramos hacer algo, se puso enfrente de nosotros. Diablos‼ jane ¿¿por que no hiciste a Alec cinco centímetros mas alto??

--Salí a caminar, escuche un grito, corrí hacia acá, salve a una chica, pelee con los neófitos, me mordieron, mate a uno, cuando ya me iban a partir la madre, llego Alec. – dije con la voz inexpresiva. No quería admitir que estaba a punto de pedirle que me volviera a hablar, pero no lo hice, el orgullo me gano.

--Eso estuvo cerca. – dijo Edward.

--La verdad si. – musito mi hermano.

En todo momento no mire a Edward aunque podía jurar que sentía su mirada en mi. Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen, Alexander y Alec se metieron, pero yo no, así que antes que pudiera pasar otra cosa, Sali corriendo en dirección a la ciudad.

Sentí que me seguían pero no me detuve y corrí lo más rápido que pude tratando de que mis piernas se movieran lo más rápido posible para poder dejarlo atrás, pero en ningún momento lo perdí.

Cuando ya llevábamos minutos corriendo, me detuve bruscamente.

--Que quieres??! – le dije mientras lo miraba. Alce la mirada y al parecer tenia que estirarme, por que con mis uno sesenta y cuatro, costaba trabajo ver su rostro cuñado el estaba en el uno noventa. Y cometí el peor error. Me perdí en sus hermosos ojos dorados.

--Lo siento. – musito.

Entonces, reaccione.

--Disculpa?

--Si, siento haberte hablado así el otro día, pero es que… te lo digo por que . – dijo todo eso muy rápido, incluso para mi que soy un vampiro no le entendí.

--Ah??

--Me sentí mal por eso y la verdad no se por que pero quería hablar contigo.

--Ah. – musite.

Podría jurar que de haber sido humana estaría roja de pies a cabeza.

--Entonces… me disculpas? – dijo y me percate de que me miraba con nerviosismo.

--Mmmm…. Si. – aunque eso ultimo sonó a pregunta.

--Gracias. – dijo y me sonrió con alivio.

--Caminamos? – me dijo.

No podía hablar, así que asentí.

Empezamos a caminar despacio hacia la ciudad, por que habíamos llegado a otro lugar. Durante todo el camino el no dijo nada y yo tampoco, este no era un silencio incomodo, sino todo lo contrario.

**Jane POV.**

GENIAL‼ simplemente GENIAL!

Ahora por culpa del mini-ken Isabella me había gritado, y a mi, Jane Vulturi, nadie me grita. Bueno solo ella por que se aprovecha de que no pueda hacer nada en sus contra, como me molesta tener que soportarla. Además el amo la prefiere a ella. Si, ella tiene un gran don, uno muy bueno, pero pude hacer lo que yo hago? No, no puede!

Enfurecida me senté en la estúpida cama.

Ash‼

--Maldita sea! – dije completamente enojada.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta.

--Pase. – dije a regañadientes.

--Mmm… Hola! – dijo con algo de nerviosismo mini-ken.

--Que quieres? – replique con la voz un poco brusca.

--Lo siento. – COMO?? – si, es que mi hermano es muy sobreprotector, no entiende que Ness y yo nos podemos cuidar solos. Por eso se puso así.

--Ok. – musite algo deslumbrada.

--Si quieres no vuelvo a leer tus pensamientos. —ofreció.

De verdad lo decía? Era enserio? Pero, entonces recordé algo.

--Pero… no es algo natural, que viene solamente a ti?

--No, si quiero la leo, sino, pues no.

--OK. Entonces… gracias. – Wow, se sentía raro decir eso.

--De nada. – se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir cuando regreso y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

--Adiós Jane. – musito en piel antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

Toque el lugar donde se habían posado sus labios y sentí un cosquilleo.

--Que me pasa? – me pregunte a mi misma al darme cuenta de que no me molestaría que el lo volviera a hacer.

**Jasper POV**

No sabía cuando, ni como, pero con Isabella Vulturi tenia que hablar. Tenia, debía contarle todo lo que había pasado desde aquel momento. Ella me había ayudado. Ella debía recordarme, por que… por alguna extraña razón… yo no la había olvidado.

**Bella POV.**

Jasper… Mmm me sonaba. El se me hacia muy familiar.

Estaba en la cama sentada. Cuando entonces, BAM! Lo recordé!

Era _el_!

--Jazz. – musite.

Espero el aun me recuerde.

**Que les parece??**

**Reviews??**


	10. Claro Que Te Recuerdo

**Alice POV**

Estaba sentada pensando en como iría mañana vestida al instituto, por que tenia que ir vestida completamente genial, no podía llevar cualquier cosa. Imagínense lo que mis fans dirían si me vieran con una blusa que no es de marca?? Morirían en ese momento y yo también.

--Jazz. – dije. Pero me extrañe al ver que el no me había contestado.

Entonces, tuve una visión.

_Isabella estaba sentada en un tronco, sola, en el bosque, pero lo que me sorprendió es que después de eso, se levanto con ímpetu._

_--Jazz. – murmuro._

_Salió corriendo en dirección a la casa, pero antes de que pudiera llegar mi Jasper apareció y se miraron a los ojos._

_--Isa… -- dijo el con voz tierna._

_--Jazz. – repitió ella._

_Y después de eso se abrazaron como si la vida dependiera de ello. El le dio vueltas en el aire mientras ella reía. _

_--Te extrañe. – dijeron al mismo tiempo._

--NOOOOO‼ -- grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

No, ella no… mi Jazz… no.

--Que pasa Alice? – pregunto Esme mirándome con la preocupación de una madre.

Pero yo no conteste.

Voltee buscando a Edward, y lo vi con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

--Lo viste?

El asintió.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hacer ese gesto cuando el y yo nos levantamos y salíamos corriendo en dirección a donde estaban ellos.

No podía creerlo, jazz no podía hacerme esto. Por que el me quería, no? De todas maneras, aunque ya íbamos a llegar tarde tenia que intentarlo.

Cuando llegamos a donde debían estar, me enoje al verlos abrazados.

--JASPER!

**Bella POV**

--Jazz…

Empece a correr donde el debía estar, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarme a la casa el apareció.

--Isa. – dijo con aquel apodo que me había puesto siglos atrás.

--Jazz.

Sentí una ola de felicidad.

Al mismo tiempo el y yo nos abrazamos con fuerza. El me alzo y empezó a darme vueltas.

--Te extrañe.

--Yo también.

El sonrió con la misma sonrisa que hace años no veía y anhelaba volver a mirar.

--Como pude no reconocerte? – dije.

El se encogió de hombros.

--Tal vez por que la ultima vez que me vote tenia la ropa hecha trizas y los ojos rojos.

--No creo, pienso que tal vez será por que bloquee esos recuerdos, pero como te das cuenta, te quiero tanto como para olvidarte.

--Yo… creía que te conocía. Por que la ultima vez tenias el cabello corto y ojos dorados, te acuerdas?

Asentí riendo.

--Oye… y que pasa con Alice? Por que nunca me dijiste que ya estabas con alguien? Sabes lo mal que me sentí al ver que estas con alguien…? – no pude terminar de hablar.

--JASPER‼

Oh oh. – pensé.

Expandí mi escudo para proteger la mente de Jazz.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Ola‼**

**Aki con un nuevo capi, **

**se que es corto, **

**pero quería subirles alguito**

**Reviews?**


	11. La Explicacion

Oh oh. – pensé.

Expandí mi escudo para proteger la mente de Jazz.

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegamos, me quede sin palabras. Y empece a preguntarme varias cosas.

Que hacia Jasper con Isabella? Por que se habían abrazado? Por que le decía Isa? Por que ella le decía Jazz? Y aun mas importante, por que me sentía dolido y molesto?

"oh oh… tendré que decirles que Isabella fue…" pensó Jasper, pero de repente deje de oírlo, debía ser ella.

--Jazz… -- dijo mi hermana con la voz rota. – que es lo que esta pasando?

El trato de hablar, pero se quedo callado.

--Alice… -- trato de decir Isabella pero ella la interrumpió.

--Cállate‼ dime que es lo que esta pasando tu, Jasper, no ella.

El sonrió con tristeza.

--Alice… amor… esto tiene su explicación.

--Pues dímela! – exigió ella al borde del llanto.

Mire a Isabella. Ella sonreía como si encontrará esto gracioso.

--Y todavía te da gracia? – le cuestione en un tono brusco.

Me miro despectivamente de arriba abajo y tuve que reprimir un escalofrió.

--Sinceramente… si. – admitió con una sonrisa con sorna.

La mire como si fuera lo peor de lo peor, ya veo por que era una Vulturi.

--Isabella es mi… -- pero Jasper no pudo decir nada mas por que Alice soltó un sollozo.

--No me dejes! No jazz! Yo te amo! – empezó a rogar mi hermana, se inco y Jasper abrió mucho los ojos mientras una ola de sufrimiento nos embargaba, Isabella se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

--Alice…

--NO! TE JURO QUE COMPRARE MENOS! SOLO CUATRO DE LAS CINCO AL DIA!

Isabella rio aun mas fuerte.

--Ella no es mi novia‼ ni mi compañera! Ni mi amante! Ni mi esposa! – grito Jasper exasperado por la tristeza-locura de Alice, la risa de Isabella y mi incredulidad.

--Entonces…? – exclamo Alice con alegría y alivio.

--Es… en cierto modo, como una hermana para mi.

Hermana? – pensé, -- que idiota se debía haber visto la escena que montamos.

Ya entiendo por que Isabella se reia.

--SI? Pero como se conocieron?

--En una lucha de neófitos, llegaron lo Vulturi, -- comenzó a narrar Isabella, -- ósea nosotros, empezamos a matar a todos los que estaban ahí, vi que unos escapaban y con ellos un pendejo que lo llevaban a la fuerza. – soltó una risita mirando a Jasper. Y el, avergonzado bajo la vista.—los seguí sin saber por que lo hacia, y me escondí detrás de un árbol mientras veía lo que decían.

"--Jasper… eres muy valioso para nosotros! – le decía una muchacha muy joven para ser considerada como tal.

"--María… que no puedes entender? – le decía el como si le hubiera tenido que decir eso muchas veces.

"--No, el que no entiende eres tu! – le replico ella.

"--Vete! – gruño Jasper. – quiero estar solo!

"Ella, claramente ofendida, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"Sin siquiera pensarlo, me acerque a el, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí y me sorprendió lo que hizo:

"Se hinco y susurro:

"--Hazlo rápido. – pero…no podía matarlo.

"En otro acto inconsciente me acerque y lo tome del brazo, lo levante y le dije:

"--Corre. Te veo mañana en este mismo lugar apenas amanezca.

--EL me hizo casa, ese dia le dije a los Vulturi que buscaría a los demás que se habían escapado y que podría tardar mucho tiempo en encontrarlos, ellos aceptaron dándome un año para eliminarlos a todos, pues habían sido demasiados y cada vez eran mas.

"ellos se fueron, Jasper me ayudo a eliminar a los demás, nos quedaba todavía nueve meses, dentro de esos meses lo ayude a escapar de María, y yo, le enseñe muchas cosas, la manera de cazar humanos sin que se dieran cuenta, incluso sin matarlos, estuvimos juntos mucho, yo lo ayudaba o lo reconfortaba cuando se deprimía, hasta que llego el dia en que me tuve que ir no sin antes hacerle una promesa:

"—Te prometo qu nos volveremos a ver hermano. – le había dicho yo—y espero verte con novia eh!

"--Claro. – me contesto.

"Nos abrazamos y me fui.

--Esa es la explicación.

Alice y yo nos sentíamos avergonzados por pensar lo que habíamos pensado.

--Si, ella es como la hermana menos que siempre quise tener. – admitió Jasper.

--Oh jazz! Yo sabia que me amabas! – salto Alice abrazándolo efusivamente.

--Claro mi Duendecilla. – y después el y ella se fueron dejándome solo con _ella._

* * *

**_QUE ME DICEN?_**

**_merece un review?_**


	12. Las Compras:D

**nuevo capi...**

**nos vemo abajito...**

**Edward POV**

Isabella se volteo a verme con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus hermosos labios. En ese momento no pude sentirme más estúpido. Sus ojos rojos me examinaron de arriba abajo y… no se, pero me dio… cosita.

--De verdad creían que entre el pende y yo había algo? –pregunto tratando de contener una carcajada. Avanzo hacia un tronco y se sentó.

No se que me paso, pero… su forma de caminar me tenia hipnotizado, su hablar, esa voz que hacia que estuviera a punto de estremecerme, la mirada, a pesar de que era del color de la sangre, sentía que eran los ojos mas hermosos que podían existir. Si, tal vez dijeran que Rosalie era bella, pero ella era insignificante al lado de Isabella, era como comparar… no, no había comparación. Si fuera humano, mi corazón estaría latiendo al punto de querer salírseme del pecho.

--Hooola! –decía ella agitando una mano enfrente mío. –estas ahí, tu?

–Lo siento, me perdí, –le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, no se por que, pero tenia la estúpida esperanza de que por lo menos eso le gustara de mi.

–Si, me di cuenta, –sonrió y juro que casi empiezo a hiperventilar, y eso, que en un vampiro es imposible. –Bueno… me vas a contestar o que? –pregunto mientras se levantaba y me miraba de una manera… que mejor ni les cuento.

Ahí me di cuenta de que Isabella era completamente pequeña, ni siquiera alcanzaba mi hombro, pero a pesar de eso, tenia algo que me decía que si no hacia lo que ella quería, terminaría llamándome Edwardia.

–Pues… es que… –ok! De cuando acá un vampiro titubea? Eh? –Alice tuvo una visión de ustedes dos… y… –entonces, tuve una idea. –dice que si quieres ir de compras con ella? – esto, en cierto modo era una venganza, por asustarme, por que si, esta cosa hermosa de uno sesenta y cuatro me asustaba.

Isabella sonrió y dijo:

–Claro‼– empezó a aplaudir como hace Alice y me tomo de la mano para luego empezar a caminar.

Cuando hizo eso, me sentí en las nubes, me sentí realizado… ah, y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi piel. Me sentía idiota. Que es lo que me pasaba? Que me hacia esta mujer?

–Ojala y Alice quiera ir hoy– dijo esperanzada,– no traje todo lo necesario…–empezó a hablar consigo misma.

Yo solo la observaba, observaba como se movían sus labios, y tenia unas insoportables ganas de besarlos, observaba su cara, sus ojos, su cabello, su… su… su todo.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en mi casa.

Alice estaba afuera y estaba con una sonrisa mas grande que la del gato de Cheshire.

–Vámonos Alice –dijo Isabella apenas llegamos.

Me soltó, tomo la mano de mi hermana, la subió a su porshe y salieron disparadas.

–¡Ja, ja, Ja! –rio Emmett, _pobre Isabella, no sabe lo que le espera. _Pensó mi hermano con una sonrisa enorme.

–Cierto, no lo sabe.

**Alec POV**

Nessie era muy agradable, se me hacia que era la vampira mas hermosa del mundo, claro, mucho mas bella que Jane. Tenia una sonrisa que.. simplemente me hacia sonreír como estúpido.

Sabiendo que tal vez su hermano me escuchaba, bloquee mis pensamientos.

Escuche la palabra "compras" de allá abajo salir de los labios de mi hermana.

Oh-Oh –pensé–Isabella salió de "shopping"

Baje las escaleras lo mas rápido posible.

–Cierto, no lo sabe, –decía Edward mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido el auto.

–Mierda! –exclame al saber que no pude salvar a la pequeñita.

–Que pasa? –me pregunto el rubio.

–Dime que mi hermana no salió a comprar ropa– rogué con la esperanza de estar equivocado, pero ellos sonrieron.

–Pues… si, salió con Alice –dijo Hulk.

–NO‼ DETENGANLA! NO SABEN COMO SE PONDRA‼

–No te pongas así, –dijo el empático tratando de calmarme, pero mi angustia era tan grande que se dio por vencido.

–Es que no la conocen, ella es una loca obsesiva compulsiva. –dije completamente preocupado.

–Vieras a nuestra hermana–dijo Edward, con una sonrisa como si creyera que con eso me iba a ganar, –de la semana, va cinco veces.

–Pues la mía, –dije con cara completamente seria–va todos los días.

Ellos, se horrorizaron.

_****diez horas después****_

Habíamos esperado a que llegaran en el porche, pero como se habían tardado tanto, nos sentamos en la sala y empezamos a ver el futbol.

Justo cuando termino el partido, las puertas se abrieron y ellas dos entraron.

Isabella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con veinte bolsas… ¡EN CADA MANO‼

Y Alice con cara de terror absoluto.

--Todo eso compraron? –pregunte, pues eso no era ni la mitad de lo que mi hermana solía comprar.

Ella rio y me miro extrañada.

–Pende… claro que no, la mayoría esta en el auto. –y dicho esto, salía hacia su cuarto.

–NO volveré a ver las compras del mismo modo JAMAS– musito Alice mientras se sentaba y abrazaba sus piernas.

–Paguen. –les dije a los chicos mientras estiraba el brazo y ponía la mano abierta, ellos de mala gana se levantaron y me entregaron el dinero refunfuñando.

–Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes caballeros–les conteste con una sonrisa llena de sorna mientras contaba el dinero que le había ganado a los idiotas.

**SI, se que merezco morir... adelante.**

**les pido perdon por la tardanza, pero es que cierta cosita llamada inspiracion me abandono y no regreso hasta ahorita:D**

**diganme, que piensan?**

**1)cool**

**2)#$%/(( de la %&// un #&/(**

**3)lo ame!**

**4)vete a la $%//%& y renuncia**

**5)actualiza mas rapido o mañana no despertaras.**

**6)todo lo bueno que se pueda decir**

**_me_ _dejan un review?_**


End file.
